nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CetvrtaDimenzija
Thank you Thank you for starting the summary of The Gears of Destiny! It's long past time that we made those, especially with Reflection on the horizon. However, I'd like to refer you towards our Project:Image and video policy in regards to your image uploads. Specifically, we don't upload files simply as eye candy for articles: instead, every image should illustrate a specific notable plot point or character aspect that no other image on the wiki does yet. We also reuse uploaded images as much as possible, and use a specific tagging mechanism to assist image management. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:22, April 28, 2017 (UTC) :Koveras, for the scenario content, I am thinking of using "chapters" template/category or a simpler instalment to cover them, so that it can be contributed by other users / managed easier. There are 9 separate installments (parallel timeline) in The Battle of Aces. For The Gears of Destiny, there are 11+1 sequences, plus 2 cross-continuity sound stages. --Hades (talk) 07:02, April 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Do you think we should make a template for them? Alternatively, a separate page with a long summary for each, and a semantic list on the main page, though I'd prefer for scenarios to have individual titles in this case. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 06:15, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's long past time for that. I'm doing it now since I'm allready trying to get GoD translated , so why not put the summary here. Then again we have had summaries of the GoD for ages. :::I do think we will need probably somehow to split the full summaries off from the main page. Maybe provide only a rough summary of what happened on the main page and add link to a page with more detailed summaries? Kind of how RL wiki does? Unfortunatelly I don't know enough about the wiki system to help right now with that. :::I will try to keep the pictures down to ilustrative purposes. Also I'm unsure how to approach the naming issue. I have seen on this wiki one naming scheme for the Materials and Florians, while I think another is more appropriate. I guess I should ask that in the talk section of the appropriate characters? :::CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 12:37, April 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::@Koveras: I have all the BoA story titles and GoD sequence descriptive subtitles (long like A's manga) from the Guide Books. Just decide the instalment template first and I will add or rename the titles later. --Hades (talk) 16:47, April 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::@CetvrtaDimenzija: For the content, I think you have to further summarise the stories and what has happened. We do not need over-detailed description and word-by-word quote of scripts in the wiki but summary. Regarding naming, please follow all the canonical names/transliteration in this wiki. For translations, yes we can discuss in the talk pages. --Hades (talk) 16:54, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::Personally, I don't see anything wrong with extra detailed descriptions if they are placed in extra articles and don't violate any copyrights (if, of course, properly brief summaries are also provided). As for the infoboxes, I have started a new discussion on them on the BoA talk page, please share your ideas there. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 20:01, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Summaries Hey man, I've notice you haven't edited in three days... Are you still mad at Hades over the Dearche debate? I could talk with him. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 05:16, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :Nah that is not it. Well, I am still a bit pissed by the whole argument that a guide is a better source than the actual original source, but the reason I have stopped is more because I am still to translate the B2A and B2B for myself, due to some time constraints that are work related. And unless I actually translate those, the only thing I can be doing is summarizing the summaries other people made . Which I don't feel would be good. Maybe for getting the general summary of a particular sequence, but often than not the details. CetvrtaDimenzija (talk) 21:59, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, I see then. :-) About the guide, I think Hades is so insistent on following it because Nanoha writers have often been inconsistent with details historically, and we've usually gone with the most recently published version as definitive, which the Guide Book in this case. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:56, May 11, 2017 (UTC)